blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Copperclaw
Copperclaw is a light brown spotted tab Copper-on-the-breeze.png|Copper on the Breeze, by ShiveringRose Copperclaw-and-breezepelt-for-copperclaw.png|Copperclaw and Breezepelt, by Leafpaw Copperclaw.png|Copperclaw, by Kat Kat3.jpg|Copperclaw and Breezepelt , by Kat 149px-Photo_(1).JPG|Copperclaw, by Swiftpaw Copperclaw by Swiftpaw on Paint.jpg|Copperclaw, by Swiftpaw Copperclaw|Copper by swiftpaw coppereclaw-by-jayfrost.jpg|Copperclaw, by Jayfrost FakescreenshotFOB.png|Copperclaw above Kat in FOB, by Kat Copperclaw3 by Swiftpaw.jpg acatbycopper.jpg|A Cat by Copperclaw Copperclawtheamazing.png|Copperclaw by Kat Kittehkatbycopper.jpg|Kat by Copperclaw DawnybyCopper.jpg|Dawnfrost by Copperclaw Swiftybycopper.jpg|Swiftpaw by Copperclaw Swiftbycopper.jpg|Whisker-less by Copperclaw Selena.jpg|Selena by Copperclaw Echobycopcop.jpg|Echoleaf by Copperclaw Wolfiebykat.jpg|Wolfpaw by Copperclaw Nightybycopcop.jpg|Nightflower by Copperclaw Dawnmistybycopperhopeyoulikeit.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw cliff.png|Walking over a Cliff, by Copperclaw Copperclaw2.png|Copperclaw, by Dawnmist Minnie.jpg|Minnie by Copperclaw Supercat.png|Supercat, by Copperclaw flying away.png|by Copperclaw Uglyface2.png|Uglyface, by Copperclaw Uglyface.png|Angry Uglyface, by Copperclaw Dawnblazebycopperclaw.jpg Silverwindy.jpg|Silverwind by Copperclaw Russetdawn.jpg|DawnXRusset by Copperclaw Silver by Coperclaw.jpg|Silverpetal by Copperclaw Swittles.jpg|SwiftXSkittles by Copperclaw Mosspaw.jpg Beetlepaw.jpg Dawnblazebycopperclaw.jpg Copper.png|Copperclaw by ShiveringRose Copperclaw by Wolfpaw.jpg|Copperclaw by Wolfpaw WOLFEH.jpg|Wolfpaw by Copperclaw Leafpaw.jpg|Leafpaw by Copeprclaw Copperclaw Painting.png|Copperclaw by Dawnfrost Dawn.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw WhatawomanizerxD.jpg|Hazelburrow by Copperclaw Copper.jpg|Copperclaw by Copperclaw KITTEHKAT.jpg|Kat by Copperclaw Coppah.jpg|Copperclaw by Copperclaw KAT.jpg|Kat by Copperclaw Shiver.jpg|ShiveringRose by Copperclaw REHNBAW.jpg|Selena by Copperclaw Dreamclud.jpg|Dreamcloud by Copperclaw NIGHTEHFLOWA.jpg|Nightflower by Copperclaw ECHOWHENG.jpg|Echowing by Copperclaw Blood Flower.jpg|Azelea and Angel from Blood Flower by Copperclaw Copperclaw.jpg|Copperclaw by ShiveringRose Rainsong.jpg|Rainsong by Copperclaw Blogheartbycopcop.jpg|Blogheart by Copperclaw Dappleleaf.jpg|Dappleleaf by Copperclaw Lilyshiney.jpg|Lilyshine by Copperclaw Dawnmistbycopcop.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw Silverpetalbycopcop.jpg|Silverpetal by Copperclaw Dawnfrosty.jpg|Dawnfrost by Copperclaw BlogClan Glee.jpg|Copperclaw is depicted on Wolfpaw's Glee Poster 157348_5218ea89bac0a.png|Uglyfaces Advances, by Copperclaw Copperclawasawolf.png BlogClan-By-Kat.jpg|Copperclaw is depicted on the bottom, next to Hazelburrow. Copperness.png|Copperclaw, by Selena Coppertheclaw.jpg|Copperclaw by Copperclaw Swiftyloveswho.jpg Dawnmistlovesdoctorwho.jpg Copperclaw by Dawnblaze.png|Copperclaw by Dawnblaze Copper the Quilava.jpg Copperclaw_by_Dawnblaze2.png|Copperclaw by Dawnblaze BlogClan Sherlock by Swiftpaw.jpg Copperclaw4 by Swiftpaw.jpg|Copper by Swiftpaw Copperclaw by Mossy.jpg|Copperclaw by Mosstail Thanks, Copper!!.png Illustration-of-Chapter-Two-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Copperclaw killing the fox in Chapter 1 Illustration-of-Chapter-Five-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Copperclaw in the river in Chapter 5 Illustration of chapter one of trailing stars by jayie the hufflepuff-d6q97gv.jpg|Copperclaw attacking Danwmist in Chapter 1 CopperclawByDay.png|Kawaii-desu Copper-kun! Picture055.jpg|Copperclaw by Dayshadow Illustration-of-Chapter-Six-of-Trailing-Stars5.jpg|Copperclaw dumpster diving in Chapter 6 of Trailing Stars by she-cat with bright green eyes and a white paw and white tail tip. Spots scatter her fur and she has a scarab marking on her head. Her muzzle and belly fur are paler than the normal brown of her fur. She is strong, lean, and tall, with long, thin legs that hide a whole lot of muscle and small, but powerful, paws. Her tail is long and thin, her claws long, deathly sharp, and, for a reason she never explains, copper-colored. Her whiskers are rather short and her nose is a relatively pale pink. On the Blog Copperclaw is an avid BlogClan member, often creating fan fiction and posting comments. Most notably, she is the deputy. She creates posts and such. She has deep insecurities about herself being deputy that she usually keeps quiet about. She is friends with almost everybody in BlogClan, and is very close to Rainsong and Kat , as well as Echoleaf, Dawnfrost and Swiftfire. She gets along well with Hazelburrow. She mentors Emberpaw (sky). She wrote the article [http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/warriors-just-like-us-a-theory-of-similarity-by-copperclaw/ Clan Cats: Just Like Us? A Theory of Similarity.] At times, she has been called cold-hearted, but some see it as a tough nature instead. Some members even look up to her. Roleplay Out of Roleplay Copperstar is an administrator on the roleplay site. On the old roleplay site by Rockclaw, the Oscats awards occurred. Copperstar won awards for her characters such as Best Fighter (Copperstar) and Hopeless Romantic (Forestclaw). She has created many Pin-Posts Festivals, including the ones for February, June, and July. She has many characters, most of which she killed off early July. She has done many plots and participated in the major ones, also orchestrating many of them. She is the editor for The BlogClan Post. In Roleplay Copperstar is the fiery leader of BlogClan. She was born in BlogClan to Shesmetet and Stormleap, only for them to be killed when she was three moons old in a badger attack. After a long rampage, Copperkit finally killed the badger and got the blood under her claws. It dried and turned her claws copper forever, an omen from StarClan for her dangerous strength in battle. She later learned that she was supposed to have died when she was born, but was saved by a StarClan cat, and then when StarClan attempted to destroy her in the badger attack, she survived thanks to a side effect of being saved as a kit-- a new entity living inside her mind, the feral, wicked, and powerful War Machine. She learned and created many fighting moves, and is one of the most powerful cats in the forest. Her mate is Swifttalon, played by Hawkfeather. Her deputy is Robinplume, played by Rainsong. Copperstar died saving Aurora from death by a badger, ending her life the way it was written once upon a time. Other Roleplays In the other fandom roleplays, Copperclaw has a series of main characters in each roleplay which all have a name from a calendar. *January (Hunger Games)- January is a tough, hardworking tribute from District 5. She uses a sword in combat, often so silent that she can sneak up on just about anyone-- her main advantage in the Hunger Games. She is tall, but thin and fast. Her token from home is a bracelet made of electrical wires. January is also highly suspicious and resilient. *February (Camp Jupiter)- February is the fourteen year old daughter of Bellona and praetor of Camp Jupiter. She belongs to the Third Cohort. February is a weapons expert and tactical strategist, making her serious and very intelligent when it comes to the battlefield-- an ideal praetor. But she can also be reckless, at times, and often finds herself envying others. She wants someone to talk to but being praetor is a lonely business. And as her father, Jose de la Rosa (legacy of Mars) often told her as a child, "The top is a lonely place to be." She has been at camp her whole life. At fourteen, her tattoo has eight lines for eight years of service. *March (Camelot)- March Jayle is a young servant to Princess Odette. She is quiet, but her thoughts are anything but. She often has long conversations and debates with the other servants or people of her class but practically goes mute with anyone above. She is critical of the monarchy and holds a prejudiced view of them, mostly because her parents were servants and her father was killed for the menial reason of a noble getting tired of his presence, and her mother died because she spoke out of turn, having an opinion on something before those of the upper classes did. She is very aware of the pecking order of the world and is a perfectionist. She cares for Odette, and wishes she could speak to her more than she does, but also fears that one day the Princess might tire of her presence and decide she must die. *April (Avatar)- A skilled firebender, April has lived her entire life in a forest outside of the fire nation. She doesn't know much about life on the outside, and has never met her parents. The few things that she does know, as well as reading and writing, came from merchants that she leads through the confusing woods. While she is very sarcastic, and sometimes cynical, she appreciates humor greatly and has a sweet, sensitive, and very curious side to her-- she can be very bitter and quiet, due to being so lonely for so long. *May (The Nightmare Before Christmas)- May is a 14 year old ragdoll. She was born in Halloween Town, but upon creation was sent to Thanksgiving Town. She lived there all her life, constnatly ebing taught that she was a freak and should be grateful for being taken in by the people to live under cramped, terrible cconditions. She met Ronan of St. Patrick's Day and learned that the treatment she was receiving was unfair, much to her surprise. May is rather soft-spoken and very intuitive, to the point of having minor psychic powers. She is very kind, but also very aware of others in danger and tries to protect them, whether they like it or not. *June (Harry Potter)- June is a seventh year Ravenclaw. Her best friend is Izzy Lupus. Fiery, feisty, clever, and tough as nails, June marches through life with her head held high and wits about her. She is extremely competitive. However, she also sometimes shows a serious, protective, caring nature. Because of this she is often said to show two sides of herself. School-wise, she is okay at all of her subjects in general, but especially excels at Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts. June is new to Hogwarts, as she lived in America. She has feelings for Will Russe. June is also a very good Chaser and Quidditch Captain, but her main ambition is to be an Auror. In the Hogwarts Orchestra, she plays trumpet. Her patronus is a panther. Her wand is birch, 10 inches, with dragon heartstring. As a child, she was in a car accident that removed her father's leg, nearly crippled her, and killed her pregnant mother's fetus. The trauma was so strong that for a year after that she lived under the delusion that the baby was alive and living among her. *July (Adventure Time)- July is a young citizen of the Gemstone Kingdom in Ooo. She lives, tucked safely inside the walls. She is a master martial artist and an excellent gymnast from years and years of trying to escape. After all, she has never been allowed outside of the Gemstone Kingdom's jewel-encrusted walls. She, like all others in her kingdom, has a gem embedded someplace on her body. For her, it is a ruby bright on her forehead, with scarlet eyes to match. She generally wears red and violet to bring out the distinct reddish-purple glow of her gem. She is extremely determined and lets nothing undermine her. When she is not in complete control of her feelings, anything living such as grass and trees might turn into solid ruby or become ruby-encrusted, and she can bring up any rubies buried below the surface of the earth. *August (Percy Jackson)- August is a 14 year old daughter of Athena. Her eyes are not grey, they are gray-green, like her father's. Her magical item are her gloves, which extend into two long, sharp swords. August is a natural leader, and often takes such a position unto herself. However, she also has a love for the rush of battle that drives some away from her. She is mostly friendly and cool, but can also be cold and calculating. She doesn't understand architecture much and prefers the studies of psychology and medicine. Despite her academics, August is friendly with the Apollo campers through her excellence in the arts. *September (Superhero)- A 14 year old magician. September has a long range of powers including elemental control and puppet-mastering, which she learned from her master before she escaped his abusive, harsh ways of teaching. This hardened her and brought her strength. She can sometimes come off as arrogant and selfish, but she really just tries to make it through in life and has a natural adaptation to protect people-- sometimes she thinks of it as her duty. *October (Doctor Who)- October is an Astrionian, who was forced to retreat to Earth from a burning trade ship. Being Astronian she has psychic powers, including searching people's memories and mind reading. She is intelligent, but often suspicious, and does not suffer fools. She has trouble blending in. Her true name is in a distant language, but she adopted the name October.She can be very harsh when trying to convince someone of something, but that's mostly because she has good intentions but can't find the right way to explain them correctly. *November (Alice in Winderland)- Queen November I is the queen of the kingdom of Autumn. She is a natural leader, very hardworking, intelligent, and determined. Most notably she has influence over the dry, cracking leaves (Which can be razor sharp at her command), and icy autumn winds, as well as a distinct ability to create fire from the dry leaves. She usually does not wear her dress, which she uses when other monarchs visit, but it is made of the green summer leaves turning orange. She is a mixed martial artist. November is extremely empathetic and compassionate, but also often uses a cold Queen facade. She hardly ever gets to leave the castle because she has many more duties at Queen than those of a Princess. Little is known of her past, other than that she is half-human and exiled her mother, Queen October IV, for killing her father, whose name is unknown. *December (Divergent)- December is a fiery, tough Candor turned Erudite. She has a blunt attitude and refuses to sugarcoat anything for anybody. Her test results were Divergent, and she had equal adapatations for Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless, but decided to go to Erudite to learn more about Divergence and what it means-- her constant thrist for knowledge. However, she can't help but show her brave and honest nature at times. She stands up for people, but also can conjure a livley debate. Little does she know, she's being watched... *Autumn (Fine Arts)- Autumn is the blazing fire to her twin brother's (Ash) mellow water. She has a tough, sarcastic, rebellious attitude, but is very friendly. She is a musical talent, and is very fine tuned in pretty much every instrument, but she is also a marksman . She likes practicing her long-range weaponry and reading up on psychology every bit as much as playing her primary instrument, the trumpet. For this reason she did not want to attend the Fine Arts Academy of New York. She is very good at all her school subjects, but especially biology and mathematics, and likes to sing and draw. She is 14. *Winter (RMS Titanic)- Winter is a second-class passenger on the RMS Titanic. She is traveling alone to New York, miles north from her birth town, after a visit to her aunt in Europe. She is very careful and watchful, clever, and rather quiet. She likes to make friends and enjoys the ship, basking in it's beauty, but she can never shake the feeling that something will go wrong... *Summer (Ice SKating)- 14 years old, Summer is a snowboarder and hockey player with a taste for adventure. She is very speed-based and dislikes going slowly for anything or anyone. She isn't interested in figure skating or skating for show, preffering speed and sport above all. She snowboards more than she plays hockey, and in the summer skateboards. Other characters in human roleplays include: Harry Potter *June Falnix *Samantha Monroe *Alfred Russe *Mercedes Chastain *Callum Abernathy *Rafael Montoya *Proffessor Olga Pinewood Alice in Wonderland *Queen November I *Jack Frasier (Frost) *Tom Ceciderit Camp Half-Blood *August Cimadevilla *Elisse Marco *Ethan McLaren *Isaiah JaVonte *Alexandra Galley *Giovanni Cimadevilla The Nightmare Before Christmas *Draco di Notte IV Camelot *Prince Alphonse of Portugal *Lady Maybelline Fine Arts *Ash Spindel Fanfiction By Her Copperclaw is known for creating stories from traditional fairy tales, including Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Rumplestiltskin, etc. In Christmas in BlogClan, the BlogClan cats must get together to celebrate Christmas and welcome in Santa Claws. However, the Christmas celebrations are dampened by a badger attack. BlogClan must unite on this special holiday in order to be one step closer to their humanity. Following the plot of Trailing Stars, ''all of the BlogClan cats have become actual cats. They must unite and thrive in their new surroundings in order to appease StarClan and return to their human plane of conciousness. Arguements spark, however, as Copperclaw tries to bring together her Clan. Is she really capable to be deputy? As she slowly unites her friends, she learns that the answer has been yes. Copperclaw has teamed up with Kat to do a fan fiction called ''Blood Flower. ''Two daughters of Scourge from different she-cats, Azelea and Angel, are taken from BloodClan. They must find their way back in order to fight to the death for leadership, and keep it from their greedy and ambitious younger brother, Adonis. In her own ''The Empty Stars, ''new Clans are formed after the original four were destroyed. All new Clans are introduced in a new terriotry: RavenClan, the forest Clan, FogClan, the marsh domain, CloudClan, the meadow dwellers, and TorrentClan, the vast lake's charges. Four apprentices, Beetlepaw (FogClan), Scarletpaw (CloudClan), Mosspaw (RavenClan), and Falconpaw (TorrentClan) must save their homes from a peril that cannot be fought with claws-- a deadly plague. Together, they must journey to find the cure. Copperclaw also wrote ''Frozen, a Warriors version of the Disney movie. Anna becomes Morningbird, Kristoff is Krestrel, Froststar is Elsa, and Russetflame is the scheming Hans in this version where Morningbird must keep her isolated sister Froststar from locking LakeClan in an eternal winter. By Others In Kat's Fan fiction, The New Sun, Copperclaw is a former member of SkyClan who apparently killed everyone there in a fire. She's much darker and tries not to show a speck of care for anyone. She lives with Nightcloud and Breezepelt, of whom she hates but learns to love. In Kat's Fires of BlogClan, Copperclaw is portrayed as a good friend, but a prickly person in general, with a deeply protective side to her. Copperclaw is also a vicious fighter, as well as quite dark. She attacks Kat on several occasions out of loyalty to the cats she has hurt, and out of hatred for the traitor. She is Kat's sin of Wrath. She is also an important plot advisor, Kat confiding in her every chapter or twist. Trailing Stars Copperclaw appears in Chapter 1, having attacked Dawnmist. She and the medicine cat team up to find a new camp. In this, she has her true personality. In Trailing Stars, although she is rather dark, this tough-as-nails cat can be kind and fun as well. She is seen again in Chapter 2, as the skillful cat who led Dawnmist to the camp. Wolfpaw is first intimidated by the strong, full-grown warrior. Copperclaw is very protective of the camp with good reason-- wild cats or animals may attack any second. She then wakes Wolfpaw up after the sleep. Wolfpaw notes that Copperclaw is already fitting into her role as deputy, with Cakestar as leader. She later kills a fox that attacks camp. In Chapter 3, Copperclaw meets Hawksky with some hostility, but relaxes at the realization that she is BlogClan. She sets patrols to find the rest of BlogClan. In Chapter 4, Copperclaw is an able deputy who fights a wild dog that attacks the cats. In Chapter 5, Copperclaw shows disappointment at herself for not doing more to save the old camp. However, she helps with the new one and sets hunting patrols. Copperclaw's POV is explored in Chapter 6, when she acts upon Jayfrost's idea to go dumpster diving in Twolegplace. Durning a Clan meeting, tensions start to rise. They split into two patrols, A and B, and go to Twolegplace. There various food items such as chicken skin and bufflo wings are found and brought to the Clan. Throughout the chapter Copperclaw is battling feral instinct and suspects that others have an instinct, just that everyone has a different one. Hers is a natural adaptation to fight and claim terriotry for herself. The chapter ends as she wonders, with all of BlogClan converged together, why they are not yet human. In Chapter 7 Copperclaw starts off giving orders to the cats in camp, and soon calls a Clan meeting because of the resulting sickness. She sets herb-finding patrols, but none of them return with any herbs and becomes frustrated. After deathberries were brought into camp she shows the cats of BlogClan waht they look like. Fan Art Recently Copperclaw has begun drawing fan art, especially headshots of members of BlogClan. However, she has also drawn pairing photos, such as DawnfrostXRussetclaw and SwiftXSuperfrog. She draws in different styles, but all with a Paint program. She has also done a tutorial. Many people admire her ability. In addition, Copperclaw has been depicted in art by many different artists. She is featured in Kat's ''Fires of BlogClan ''screenshots and drawn by many others. Trivia *Copperclaw is a trumpet player, and can also play the baritone and french horn. *In the past, she has been shipped with Hazelburrow. *Loves Doctor Who, and thinks that she is most like Eccleston's Doctor. Fun enough, but quite dark, secretive, and a loner. *She loves Pokemon. If she were one, she would be a Quilava. *She was elected deputy on the 27th June, 2012. *Loves biology and medicine and has won several Science awards in school, as well as Band awards. *Her favorite movie is The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Her main ambition is to be a psychologist. Category:BlogClan Allegiances Category:Deputies Category:High Positions Category:She-cats